The Marauders do MSN
by mizz-shy-gurl
Summary: This is a story about the original Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, together with Lily and a few other characters getting MSN at Hogwarts. Please don't ask how.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): This is going to be a story with a lot of short chapters, just to warn you. Hope you like it and please review.**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't know how they got computers in Hogwarts before computers were even invented.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

_Padfoot had signed in_

_Moony has signed in_

_Wormtail has signed in_

_Prongs has signed in_

**Padfoot: I'm bored. Anyone want to go torture Snivellus?**

**Prongs: I guess.**

**Moony: What's up Prongs? Is it Lily again?**

**Prongs: Yeah, she just really hates me.**

**Wormtail: No one can hate you Prongs.**

**Padfoot: Yeah they can. Anyway Prongs, you should give up on her. There are plenty of other pretty girls around.**

**Prongs: I'm not giving up on her. Go away if you don't have anything useful to say.**

_Padfoot has signed out_

**Wormtail: I'd better go watch him.**

_Wormtail has signed out_

**Prongs: Please help me Moony. You are friends with her.**

**Moony: Maybe you should start by not hexing people.**

**Prongs: Does that include Snivelly?**

**Moony: No, as long as you don't do it in front of her.**

**Prongs: Should I do anything else?**

**Moony: Try being really nice around her. Tone down and don't show off.**

**Prongs: That'll be harder to do, but I'll do it. Thanks Moony.**

**Moony: It's ok, but we should go keep an eye on Padfoot. From what I can hear, he's setting an ambush in the common room.**

**Prongs: K, I'll see you in the common room.**

_Prongs has signed out._

_Moony has signed out_

**(A/N)2: So what do you think? Please tell me as I need feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I had already written this, so here is chapter two. Please read and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

_Moony has signed in_

_Padfoot has signed in_

_Prongs has signed in_

**Padfoot: Prongs, we haven't seen you in ages! What's going on?**

**Prongs: I saw you an hour ago. I've been spending time with Lily.**

**Moony: Are you two going out then?**

**Prongs: Maybe…**

**Padfoot: Oh! Finally! Yes, yes, yes!!**

**Moony: Calm down Padfoot. So Lily finally agreed to go out with you.**

**Prongs: Actually, she asked me out.**

**Padfoot: jaw drops**

**Moony: That's a surprise. closes Padfoot's mouth**

_Lilyflower has signed in_

**Prongs: Hey Lils.**

**Lilyflower: Hi James. I guess the word is out then. Oh, hi Remus.**

**Moony: Hi Lily.**

**Padfoot: What about me? puts on sad face**

**Lilyflower: I try to ignore you.**

**Padfoot: looks hurt Fine then.**

_Padfoot has signed out_

**Lilyflower: So what are you two doing?**

**Moony: Doing this and finishing the DADA homework.**

**Prongs: Same. The homework's ok though. So, what are you doing?**

**Lilyflower: Ditto.**

**Moony: I'd better go see what Padfoot's doing. Bye.**

_Moony has signed out_

**Prongs: You want to finish this homework together in the library?**

**Lilyflower: You actually know where that is!**

**Prongs: Yes actually, I do.**

**Lilyflower: Ok, I'll see you there.**

_Prongs has signed out_

_Lilyflower has signed out_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Thanks to maddiegirl, who reviewed the previous chapters. This is dedicated to you. Hope everyone reads and reviews this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, or MSN, I only own Suzie and Blane.**

**Chapter 2**

_Suzielocket has signed in_

_Lilyflower has signed in_

**Suzielocket: I'm bored Lily. Let's play truth or dare.**

**Lilyflower: I would, but there are only two of us here.**

**Suzielocket: I know a few other people who are coming on.**

_Prongs has signed in_

_Padfoot has signed in_

_Moony has signed in_

_Blanezeman has signed in_

**Suzielocket: Ok, we are all playing truth or dare. The one who does the previous truth or dare says the next one.**

**Padfoot: I'm up for it. Dare.**

**Lilyflower: I dare you to go into the common room and shout, 'I love Slytherins!'**

**Padfoot: Do I have to? Ok, brb.**

**Padfoot: Ok, done.**

**Moony: Yes I heard. Dare.**

**Padfoot: I dare you to give Snivelly a wedgie.**

**Moony: That's mean, but ok. Brb.**

**Moony: Done. You should have seen the look on his face.**

**Lilyflower: That was cruel. Truth.**

**Moony: When did you start liking James?**

**Lilyflower: At the start of the year.**

**Prongs: gives Lily a hug I choose truth.**

**Lilyflower: hugs James back What is your biggest fear?**

**Prongs: You dumping me.**

**Suzielocket: That is so sweet. Truth.**

**Prongs: Name one person in this school that you fancy?**

**Suzielocket: Ok, I take that last thing back. Ummm…Ryan Conroy.**

**Lilyflower: The Hufflepuff prefect?**

**Suzielocket: Yep**

**Blanezeman: I choose dare.**

**Suzielocket: Use Levicorpus on the next person to walk by you.**

**Blanezeman: Done. It was a firstie.**

**Prongs: Lol. I choose dare.**

**Blanezeman: I dare you to snog Lily.**

**Prongs: That ok with you Lily?**

**Lilyflower: I guess. I'll come down from the dorm though.**

**Prongs: Ok, brb.**

**Padfoot: They've been gone ten minutes.**

**Suzielocket: Yeah. Blane, I think your dare went too well.**

**Blanezeman: I'm starting to think that too. I'm having to watch it.**

**Suzielocket: You're in the common room?**

**Blanezeman: Yep. Oh, they're coming up for air now.**

**Prongs: Back.**

**Moony: We see, well Blane saw.**

**Prongs: Oh.**

**Padfoot: I'm hungry. It's time for dinner. Race you down.**

**Moony: You're in the Entrance Hall, aren't you.**

**Padfoot: So?**

**Moony: Whatever.**

_Moony has signed out_

_Padfoot has signed out_

_Suzielocket has signed out_

_Blanezeman has signed out_

**Prongs: I'll see you at dinner. Love you.**

**Lilyflower: I love you too.**

_Prongs has signed out_

_Lilyflower has signed out_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

_Prongs has signed in_

_Lilyflower has signed in_

**Prongs: Lils, would you go to the dance with me?**

**Lilyflower: Of course I will James.**

**Prongs: I love you.**

**Lilyflower: I love you too gorgeous.**

_Padfoot has signed in_

_Suzielocket has signed in_

**Padfoot: I think I'm going to be sick.**

**Suzielocket: Oh, I so hate him!**

**Prongs: Who? Me? Why?**

**Suzielocket: No, not you, Ryan Conroy.**

**Lilyflower: Why? Did the two of you have a fight?**

**Suzielocket: You could say that. I saw him cheating on me with Amy Wilson.**

**Lilyflower: No! Ok, so now I hate him.**

**Prongs: Why don't you two go offline and calm down.**

**Lilyflower: I guess so. Let's go Suzie.**

_Lilyflower has signed out_

_Suzielocket has signed out_

**Prongs: Ok, so now they're gone, who are you going to the dance with?**

**Padfoot: Dunno. I might ask Sarah Milburn.**

_Blanezeman has signed in_

**Padfoot: Hey Blane. Who are you going to the dance with?**

**Blanezeman: I would ask Suzie, but she's going out with Ryan.**

**Prongs: Not any more. They broke up today when Ryan cheated on her.**

**Blanezeman: What! I'll ask her then.**

**Padfoot: I think you should wait until she's calmed down first.**

**Blanezeman: Thanks.**

**Padfoot: Np**

**Blanezeman: So what are you doing over the holidays?**

**Padfoot: I'm going to James'.**

**Prongs: Yeah. Moony and Wormy are coming over for a party on Christmas Eve. You're invited.**

**Blanezeman: Ok, thanks.**

_Lilyflower has signed in_

_Suzielocket has signed in_

**Suzielocket: Are we invited as well?**

**Prongs: Sure. Are you two calm again?**

**Lilyflower: Yeah.**

**Blanezeman: Suzie, you want to go to the dance with me?**

**Suzielocket: Sure.**

**Padfoot: So, what are you two doing during the holidays?**

**Lilyflower: Apart from the party, not much.**

**Suzielocket: Ditto.**

**Padfoot: We're all going to Diagon Alley on 2****nd**** January. Wanna come?**

**Lilyflower: Ok, why not.**

**Suzielocket: It's shopping. What else would we say?**

_Moony has signed in_

**Moony: Hey. James, Lily, remember the prefect meeting now.**

**Lilyflower: Oh, I so forgot.**

**Prongs: Oops.**

_Lilyflower has signed out_

_Prongs has signed out_

_Moony has signed out_

**Blanezeman: Just wondering, where is Wormtail?**

**Padfoot: I dunno. He goes off a lot on his own now.**

**Suzielocket: Wanna play exploding snap in the common room?**

**Padfoot: Sure.**

**Blanezeman: On my way there now.**

**Suzielocket: See you there.**

_Blanezeman has signed out_

_Suzielocket has signed out_

_Padfoot has signed out_

(A/N): I've had a message asking who Suzie and Blane are. They are my own characters. They do not exist in the books. Remember from now on, any characters you do not recognise are my own. There will be more in the future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

_Suzielocket has signed in_

_Lilyflower has signed in_

**Suzielocket: The Christmas Dance last night was so good, wasn't it.**

**Lilyflower: Yeah it was. Did I see you and Blane kissing?**

**Suzielocket: You might have…**

**Lilyflower: So are you two an item now?**

**Suzielocket: Maybe…**

**Lilyflower: Finally.**

**Suzielocket: Anyway, did you see Becca Roberts leaving early with Stuart Jordan?**

**Lilyflower: Yeah. Not too hard to guess what they'd be doing.**

**Suzielocket: Stop now! Horrible mental picture.**

_Moony has signed in_

_Beccabooks has signed in_

_Prongs has signed in_

_Padfoot has signed in_

**Padfoot: What a party last night!**

**Moony: Yeah it was. I saw you leave early though.**

**Padfoot: You did! Oops.**

**Prongs: We already knew it would happen Paddy. Oh, hey Lils.**

**Lilyflower: Hey James. You have a good night last night.**

**Prongs: You were there, so yeah.**

**Padfoot: I think I'm gonna be sick. Bye.**

_Padfoot has signed out_

**Moony: Good way to get rid of him. You talking Becca?**

**Beccabooks: Yeah. Lily, Suzie, you were talking about me.**

**Suzielocket: Sorry.**

**Beccabooks: I know. To let you know, Stuart proposed and I said yes.**

**Lilyflower: Congratulations.**

**Suzielocket: Yeah, congrats.**

**Moony: I say the same as the girls.**

**Prongs: Yeah, ditto.**

**Beccabooks: Thanks. Anyway, got to go, I'm meeting Stuart.**

_Beccabooks has signed out_

**Suzielocket: That reminds me, I'm meeting Blane.**

_Suzielocket has signed out_

**Lilyflower: Moony, are you going out with Rachel? You were dancing with her last night.**

**Moony: No, I'm too dangerous.**

**Lilyflower: Because of your furry little problem?**

**Moony: Yeah.**

**Prongs: Why don't you let her be the judge of that?**

**Moony: No!**

_Moony has signed out_

**Lilyflower: Oops. I guess we upset him.**

**Prongs: He'll be ok.**

**Lilyflower: You sure?**

**Prongs: I am. Now, I want to say how beautiful you looked last night.**

**Lilyflower: You're just saying that.**

**Prongs: No I'm not. There again, you look beautiful all the time.**

**Lilyflower: Thank you. I thought you looked handsome last night.**

**Prongs: Why thank you m'lady.**

**Lilyflower: Lol. You are welcome kind sir.**

**Prongs: I love you so much I can't say Lils.**

**Lilyflower: I feel the same way about you.**

**Prongs: I can't believe we've been going out for three months.**

**Lilyflower: Me neither.**

**Prongs: You want to find a comfortable sofa in the common room to cuddle? It's the last time we'll be able to do it until the party.**

**Lilyflower: I thought you'd never ask. I'll meet you there in a few minutes.**

**Prongs: See you there.**

_Lilyflower has signed out_

_Prongs has signed out_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, would I be writing this?

(A/N): I have had suggestions that I need to tell you who everyone is, so here it is…

Prongs James Potter

Padfoot Sirius Black

Moony Remus Lupin

Wormtail Peter Pettigrew

Lilyflower Lily Evans

Suzielocket Suzie (my character)

Blanezeman Blane (my character)

Beccabooks Becca Roberts (my character)

Potionsmaster Severus Snape (yes he will come up)

Chapter 6

_Suzielocket has signed in_

_Prongs has signed in_

_Lilyflower has signed in_

**Lilyflower: Becca has finally admitted that she is pregnant.**

**Prongs: What!**

**Suzielocket: How far?**

**Lilyflower: Three months.**

**Suzielocket: Looks like a lot more than a proposal happened at the dance.**

**Prongs: Ok, I'm so uncomfortable. Bye.**

**Lilyflower: Ok, see you later. Xx**

_Prongs has signed out_

**Suzielocket: Poor James, getting caught up in our conversation.**

**Lilyflower: Yeah I know. He's grown up so much since the start of the year.**

**Suzielocket: The miracle of love, lol.**

_Moony has signed in_

**Moony: You two seen James anywhere?**

**Lilyflower: Yeah, he was on here a minute ago.**

**Moony: Ok, thanks. See ya.**

_Moony has signed out_

_Potionsmaster has signed in_

**Potionsmaster: Hey.**

**Lilyflower: What do you want Snivelly?**

**Potionsmaster: I see Saint Potter's turned you against me.**

**Lilyflower: No, Severus. You did that yourself.**

**Potionsmaster: I don't have to listen to a mudblood like you.**

**Lilyflower: See, you just proved my point.**

_Potionsmaster has signed out_

_Blanezeman has signed in_

**Blanezeman: Suzie, you want to come for a walk?**

**Suzielocket: Where?**

**Blanezeman: The Lake.**

**Suzielocket: On my way there.**

_Blanezeman has signed out_

**Lilyflower: Am I going to be a loner on this?**

**Suzielocket: No, I messaged a few people to go on.**

**Lilyflower: Who?**

_Suzielocket has signed out_

_Prongs has signed in_

_Padfoot has signed in_

_Moony has signed in_

**Prongs: Suzie said you two has finished that convo.**

**Lilyflower: Yeah, a while ago. Guess who was on here.**

**Moony: Who?**

**Lilyflower: Snivelly.**

**Padfoot: Anyone up for Snivelly hunting?**

**Prongs: Not just now Paddy.**

**Padfoot: ok.**

**Moony: You want to play a game where one person asks a question and everyone has to answer honestly?**

**Prongs: Sure.**

**Moony: Ok, number of girlfriends/boyfriends?**

**Lilyflower: One, James.**

**Prongs: One, Lils.**

**Padfoot: I dunno, I lost count.**

**Moony: None.**

**Lilyflower: First celeb crush?**

**Prongs: That film star, Sylvia Knoxs.**

**Padfoot: Amelia Patterson.**

**Moony: Flora MacMillan.**

**Lilyflower: A muggle singer, Donny Osmond.**

**Prongs: First kiss. Who? When?**

**Padfoot: Lucy Johnstone ages five.**

**Moony: roles eyes Erin Thomson ages twelve.**

**Lilyflower: I'd rather not say.**

**Prongs: Please Lils.**

**Lilyflower: Ok, but please don't hate me. It was Snivelly when I was eleven.**

**Prongs: What?**

**Lilyflower: I told you not o hate me. Anyway, what about you?**

**Prongs: I don't hate you, I was just surprised. Ummm…Narcissa Black aged ten.**

**Padfoot: What! You didn't tell me that!**

**Prongs: It was before we met.**

**Padfoot: Whatever. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?**

**Moony: Working for the Order.**

**Lilyflower: With James, working for the Order.**

**Prongs: With Lils, working for the Order.**

**Padfoot: Working for the Order.**

**Moony: Boring question, favourite subject?**

**Lilyflower: Charms**

**Prongs: DADA**

**Padfoot: Ditto.**

**Moony: Same.**

**Lilyflower: Favourite teacher?**

**Prongs: Flitwick**

**Padfoot: Same**

**Moony: McGonagall.**

**Lilyflower: Flitwick**

**Prongs: Most hated teacher?**

**Padfoot: Slughorn**

**Moony: Same**

**Lilyflower: Armstrong**

**Prongs: Slughorn**

**Prongs: I'm bored now, I'm away to find food.**

**Moony: Now you mention it, I'm hungry.**

_Padfoot has signed out_

_Moony has signed out_

**Lilyflower: Paddy's always thinking of his stomach, isn't he.**

**Prongs: Yeah. Lily, I want to talk to you alone at some point.**

**Lilyflower: Well I'm helping Suzie tonight. Will tomorrow morning be ok?**

**Prongs: I guess so. Well, I'm off to join the others. You coming?**

**Lilyflower: Ok.**

_Prongs has signed out_

_Lilyflower has signed out_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Prongs James Potter

Padfoot Sirius Black

Moony Remus Lupin

Wormtail Peter Pettigrew

Lilyflower Lily Evans

Suzielocket Suzie (my character)

Blanezeman Blane (my character)

Beccabooks Becca Roberts (my character)

Potionsmaster Severus Snape

Chapter 7

_Prongs has signed in_

_Moony has signed in_

_Padfoot has signed in_

**Padfoot: Prongs, you seem really jumpy today, what's up?**

**Prongs: I'm proposing to Lily this morning.**

**Moony: What!**

**Padfoot: I concur with Moony, what!**

**Prongs: I came on here to calm my nerves, but if you're going to be like this.**

**Moony: No James, we're just shocked. The first Marauder going for the plunge.**

**Prongs: I know. It's scary.**

**Padfoot: You will be fine Prongs. I've seen the way she looks at you. She'll say yes.**

**Prongs: Thanks a lot.**

**Moony: When are you meeting her?**

**Prongs: In ten minutes by the Lake.**

**Padfoot: You got a ring?**

**Prongs: Yeah. I got it last time we were in Hogsmeade.**

**Moony: So that's where you went.**

**Prongs: Yeah, well I gotta go. Wish me luck.**

**Padfoot: Good luck**

**Moony: Not that you need it, but good luck**

**Prongs: Thanks.**

_Prongs has signed out_

**Moony: It's been a while. I'm getting nervous.**

**Padfoot: Don't be. I can see them from where I am.**

**Moony: You are spying on them.**

**Padfoot: No, I just happen to be able to watch them.**

**Moony: Your spying on them.**

**Padfoot: Yeah. Oh, James has gone down on one knee.**

**Moony: And Lily's answer?**

**Padfoot: Let's see. Wait, it's a yes!**

**Moony: Woohoo!**

**Padfoot: And our first Marauder goes off the path.**

**Moony: That's a horrible thing to say. We'll still be friends though.**

_Suzielocket has signed in_

**Suzielocket: Hey you guys, what are you doing?**

**Padfoot: Watching Prongs proposing to Lily.**

**Suzielocket: What! And the answer is?**

**Moony: It was a yes.**

**Suzielocket: They have finally left the path.**

**Padfoot: That's what I said.**

**Suzielocket: Great minds think alike.**

**Moony: You mean Paddy actually has a mind!**

**Padfoot: Ha ha ha. That is so not funny in so many ways.**

**Suzielocket: Moony, stop being so mean to poor Paddy.**

**Padfoot: pouts Oh, they're coming back in. Battle stations everyone!**

**Moony: rolls eyes You are so weird.**

**Padfoot: And that is why you are friends with me.**

_Lilyflower has signed in_

_Prongs has signed in_

**Lilyflower: You will never guess what.**

**Suzielocket: Prongs proposed to you and you said yes.**

**Lilyflower: looks down How did you know?**

**Suzielocket: Moony and Paddy filled me in.**

**Lilyflower: Oh. How did they know I said yes?**

**Padfoot: I kinda saw you out the window. Sorry.**

**Lilyflower: It's ok I guess.**

**Suzielocket: You ok Prongs, you aren't talking.**

**Lilyflower: I think he's still in shock. prods James**

**Prongs: Huh? What?**

**Moony: Didn't we tell you it would be ok Prongs.**

**Prongs: Yeah you did. huge smile appears on his face**

**Lilyflower: Well I'm taking James away for a snog fest now, s bye. pulls James away**

**Prongs: Bye.**

_Lilyflower has signed out_

_Prongs has signed out_

**Moony: Come on, we all have homework now. The day's fun is over.**

**Padfoot: Oh Moony. I'm coming.**

**Suzielocket: Whatever. Meet you in the common room.**

_Moony has signed out_

_Padfoot has signed out_

_Suzielocket has signed out_


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note Author's Note

**I am sorry to everyone who has been waiting for more of my stories. Real Life has eventually caught up with me. I now have a full-time job, and am only able to write at lunch times. I have written more chapters, but I just haven't had the time to type them up. Please forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yeah, of course I own Harry Potter. (Rolls eyes)

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I am now at uni, so I should be able to update sooner. I now have a plan for the rest of the story, so it will be easier from now on.

Prongs James Potter

Padfoot Sirius Black

Moony Remus Lupin

Wormtail Peter Pettigrew

Lilyflower Lily Evans

Suzielocket Suzie (my character)

Blanezeman Blane (my character)

Beccabooks Becca Roberts (my character)

Potionsmaster Severus Snape (yes he will come up)

Chapter 8

_Potionsmaster has signed in_

_Prongs has signed in_

_Lilyflower has signed in_

_Wormtail has signed in_

_Padfoot has signed in_

**Padfoot: So are you two lovebirds still going strong?**

**Lilyflower: Yes we are, so stop asking.**

**Wormtail: When are you getting married?**

**Prongs: Christmas**

**Padfoot: Am I the only one who has noticed Snivelly's on here?**

_Potionsmaster has signed out_

**Wormtail: Why was he on here to begin with?**

**Padfoot: 'Coz he's still in love with Lily.**

**Wormtail: He's in love with Lily! But he called her all those names.**

**Padfoot: as I have said on many occasions, slytherins are weird!**

**Prongs: I'd have to agree with you.**

**Lilyflower: Lol. Yeah, I agree. Especially that greasy git.**

**Wormtail: I thought you two used to be friends.**

**Lilyflower: Yeah, but that was years ago.**

**Padfoot: James, don't we have quidditch practice now? It wouldn't do to have the captain late, especially with the game in two days.**

**Prongs: Oops. Got to go, I'll see you later.**

_Padfoot has signed out_

_Prongs has signed out_

**Lilyflower: s your sister ok, Peter?**

**Wormtail: What?**

**Lilyflower: You had to go away to care for her, didn't you.**

**Wormtail: Yeah, she's ok now.**

**Lilyflower: Are YOU ok? You go off on your own a lot.**

**Wormtail: I'm ok, Lily.**

**Lilyflower: Remember, you can always come to me if you have a problem.**

**Wormtail: I know thanks.**

**Lilyflower: Well, I'm tired, night.**

_Lilyflower has signed out_

_Potionsmaster has signed in_

**Wormtail: What are you doing on here again?**

**Potionsmaster: I know that you have the Dark Mark.**

**Wormtail: What? No I don't!**

**Potionsmaster: I know that you do, as I do.**

**Wormtail: You as well?**

**Potionsmaster: Of course.**

**Wormtail: Please don't tell anyone.**

**Potionsmaster: As if. Who would I tell anyway?**

**Wormtail: True.**

**Potionsmaster: Goodnight.**

_Potionsmaster has signed out_

_Wormtail has signed out_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to even pretend to own Harry Potter.

Prongs James Potter

Padfoot Sirius Black

Moony Remus Lupin

Wormtail Peter Pettigrew

Lilyflower Lily Evans

Suzielocket Suzie (my character)

Blanezeman Blane (my character)

Beccabooks Becca Roberts (my character)

Potionsmaster Severus Snape (yes he will come up)

Chapter 9

_Prongs has signed in_

_Lilyflower has signed in_

_Padfoot has signed in_

_Moony has signed in_

**Padfoot: I REALLY hate exams!**

**Prongs: I totally agree Paddy.**

**Lilyflower: Oh, they weren't that bad.**

**Padfoot: Yes they are Lily. Now I know why they are called NEWTs.**

**Moony: DADA was a good exam though.**

**Prongs: Yeah, but that's DADA. It's always good.**

**Lilyflower: At least you only have Charms left. I have Charms and Arithmancy.**

**Padfoot: Lily, you are so brainy you will get 'O's in both of them anyway.**

**Lilyflower: We both know that that isn't true, Siri.**

**Moony: However much you deny it Lily, you are intelligent.**

_Suzielocket has signed in_

**Suzielocket: So this is where you are all hiding. Come on, we need to start planning the end-of-exams party!**

**Prongs: Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.**

**Padfoot: How could you have forgotten that?**

**Prongs: I dunno. I guess I must have actually been concentrating on my exams.**

**Padfoot: Traitor.**

**Prongs: pulls a sad face**

**Lilyflower: hugs James**

**Suzielocket: Anyway, where are we holding the party?**

**Lilyflower: The Shrieking Shack?**

**Prongs: Nah, people can't get there except by the Whomping Willow.**

**Padfoot: Astronomy Tower?**

**Moony: No, teachers will hear it.**

**Prongs: How about that room on the seventh floor?**

**Padfoot: The one we found in first year when we were running from McGonagall?**

**Prongs: That's the one. laughs at the memory**

**Moony: That sounds like the perfect place.**

**Suzielocket: Ok, so we have the where. Now, how about the when?**

**Lilyflower: Next Friday. That way everyone has time to get over their hangovers by the Closing Feast on Sunday.**

**Suzielocket: Is that the Head Girl condoning drinking alcohol?**

**Lilyflower: Only off the record.**

**Moony: You are such a bad influence Prongs. :D**

**Prongs: sighs dramatically that I am.**

**Padfoot: Ok, so next Friday at 7pm in the room on the seventh floor.**

**Lilyflower: Sorted. Now, if you all don't mind, I'm off to study.**

**Prongs: How about the two of us go to the library so we can study together?**

**Lilyflower: Sure, see you there.**

_Lilyflower has signed out_

_Prongs has signed out_

**Padfoot: They have got it bad.**

**Moony: Yeah, but at least Lily's being friends with you now.**

**Suzielocket: She's used to him. She's in love with James, and that the two of you are close, so will have to get to like you.**

**Padfoot: Ok, I'm bored. Let's go prank some slytherins.**

**Suzielocket: Going. Come on Moony, you know you want to.**

**Moony: Fine. I'll meet you in the common room.**

_Padfoot has signed out_

_Suzielocket has signed out_

_Moony has signed out_


End file.
